


Soul Mates

by shupadoop



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Boners, Bubble Bath, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shupadoop/pseuds/shupadoop
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 12





	Soul Mates

Smut ahead (but also plot ahead).

\------------------------------------------

I understand how he feels about her, but it hurts so much to watch Inuyasha keep running after Kikyo. She’s dead, but I’m here, alive!

“Kagome, I can’t tell you how sorry I am to put you through this, and I hate that I have to ask you to stay with me to find the jewel shards because I know it hurts you. I want to be with you, but I owe my life to Kikyo. She died because of me. She died for me. I know that she is no longer of this world and she is not the woman I loved, but she is what’s left. I owe her everything and if her wish is to drag me to Hell with her, so be it. I can’t let her go; I belong to her.”

“I understand, Inuyasha.” Does he really think he deserves to die?

How can Kagome understand? She has never caused the pain I have.

“I need some space, Inuyasha. I’m going to go to my time for a while. Please wait and let me come back when I’m ready, don’t come get me.”

Inuyasha nodded. The least he could do was be patient, as Kagome so often was with him.

As Inuyasha watched Kagome leave, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo appeared behind him from out of the bushes where they had been spying, as usual.

“Well, spit it out! You think I’m a jerk for doing this to Kagome, you think I made the wrong choice. And you blame me for Kagome leaving us and holding up our quest, right!?”

“Ye-,” but Miroku clasped his hand over Shippo’s mouth before he could finish.

Sango sighed deeply. “I feel sorry for Kagome, but I don’t know how it feels to be in your shoes. I never knew you chose Kikyo because of guilt.”

“Indeed,” said Miroku. “I thought she was an old flame you wouldn’t move on from. I didn’t realize you felt you had no choice.”

Inuyasha lowered his gaze, praying his friends wouldn’t notice he felt like crying.

“Come on, Shippo, we should see if Auntie Kaede needs help with anything,” Sango ushered Shippo away, hoping Inuyasha would feel safe enough to confide in Miroku if they were alone.

“Inuyasha,” started Miroku. “It is my understanding that Kikyo is not the Kikyo you knew. This current Kikyo is full of darkness and hatred for you. Her feelings of betrayal seem to be a key component to her very existence. By choosing her, you are guaranteed to suffer.”

“You don’t understand. I’m not choosing her, I owe her. She was willing to take a chance on me when nobody else would. She was ready to sacrifice everything for me and I let her down. It cost her her life. She has every reason to hate me. Bitter or not, I will always love her.”

“The same way you love Kagome?”

********

It was only once Kagome was back in her time that she realized how dirty their last adventure had made her. Her uniform was streaked with mud.

Funny, all the things I can forget in the Feudal Era. Here, I have the luxury of worrying about mud stains.

She changed into pants and a clean, cozy sweater before curling into her bed.

It’s getting harder to go back, but I do each time. What will I do when we find Naraku and all the jewel shards? Will Inuyasha offer himself to Kikyo and never see me again?

********

500 years apart, Inuyasha and Kagome spent equally fretful nights, thinking of, though never admitting to themselves, how much they longed to be in each others’ arms.

How can I keep expecting Kagome to come back to me?

In the early morning Inuyasha gave up on sleep. Confused, and lonely, he went to see Auntie Kaede, knowing she was likely the only other person in the village to be up so early. Without acknowledging it, he wished he had his mother for guidance, and was driven to see Auntie Kaede because she was the closest he had.

“Come in, Inuyasha. Please join me in some tea.”

He sat and gratefully accepted an empty cup. Perhaps hot tea could ease the knot in his stomach.

“So, Shippo tells me Kagome has gone home to rest. Or should I say to take a rest from you?”

Inuyasha’s cheeks reddened. He was too ashamed to be angry at the accusal.

“Shippo also tells me Kagome left because she feels second place to Kikyo. Is that the case, Inuyasha?”

“She’s not second place!” he shouted. Remembering his surroundings, he continued more calmly, “You don’t understand, Auntie Kaede, I owe Kikyo everything.”

“Everything, you say?”

“Well, yeah. After my mother died, I had nothing and nobody. Kikyo gave me hope. She took a chance on me and I let her down.”

“Ow!” Kaede tried to fill Inuyasha’s cup with tea, but the kettle was too heavy. She started to rub her spasming hand.

“Auntie Kaede, are you okay? Here, let me do that.” Inuyasha poured the tea and started to tend the fire.

“What did you call me just now, Inuyasha?”

“Huh? What do you mean? Auntie Kaede?”

“Do you remember what you called me the first year after Kagome freed you from your tree?”

Blushing harder this time, Inuyasha choked out “Yes. I’m sorry I was so unkind then.”

“Before you met Kagome, how many apologies had you given?”

“Not many.”

“Yet you say you owe everything to Kikyo?”

What? As Kaede spoke, it became so clear to Inuyasha how much Kagome helped him grow. Why did I never think about the chances Kagome took on me?

“The way I see it, Inuyasha, Kikyo helped you learn to love and to find value in qualities other than power and brute strength. I cannot know what would have happened without Naraku’s evil interference, but in this life I believe it was Kagome who taught you to laugh, who helped you make friends, and who taught you manners,” she smiled. “When she pulled you down from your tree you were bitter and angry. You fought to prove your strength, to show that you could be as ruthless as any full demon, and sometimes I think you fought just for sport. But Kagome helped you become a noble warrior, fighting for his friends, and for the greater good. I believe Kikyo was your soulmate, Inuyasha, as I believe you do.”

He nodded.

“A soul that you seem to forget now belongs to Kagome. The version of Kikyo that walks among us it not the one you know. It is the hollow remains of a woman who is prevented from being laid to rest. Put her to rest, Inuyasha. If you owe her anything, you owe it to her soul, not her resurrected body. Her soul has the chance to find peace in Kagome, and right now you are causing it unrest by making her feel inferior to a dead woman.”

“Gee, I never thought of it like that.”

“Go to her, Inuyasha. Tell her how you feel about her in your heart. She deserves to be happy.”

Inuyasha and jumped up to the door. He had wasted so much time already, he didn’t want Kagome to suffer a second longer for him.

“And Inuyasha.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“So do you,” Kaede smiled at him.

He nodded appreciatively. He didn’t know what he deserved, but Kaede was right, Kagome should be happy. And if he made her happy, he would give himself to her fully. He had permission to let Kikyo go from the one other person left who loved her. He was free.

********

Oh, Buyo, I’m glad you’re here to keep me company. I can’t keep letting my situation get to me like this. I have a job to do. I need to find the jewel shards before Naraku uses them to do unspeakable evil. If Inuyasha is willing to die, I can’t stop him, I just have to accept that I am fated to never be with him.

Inuyasha sprinted through the forest, and into the modern age, finding Kagome sitting alone in her kitchen, petting Buyo. He burst through the door, breathless.

“Look, Inuyasha,” Kagome’s voice was heated. “I know finding Naraku is important, but I need this time for myself.”

“No, it’s not that; please listen. Auntie Kaede made me realize I was thinking about everything all wrong. This Kikyo now is not the one I loved, no matter how much she looks like her. What I loved about her was how she helped anybody, no matter their circumstances. How strong, and kind, and earnest she was. But now I love those things in you. She taught me to hope for a better future, and you brought me that future even though I’d already stopped believing I deserved it. I don’t believe it was an accident you fell through that well into my time. The jewel could have lived in your body forever undisturbed by demons right here in your time. But something pulled you back - something stronger than a stupid centipede demon sensing the jewel. I believe you came back to find me. We are soulmates, Kagome. If I owe my life to anybody, I see now that I owe it to you. I couldn’t be who I am without you. I love you, Kagome. Please be with me.”

“Oh, Inuyasha!”

They kissed deeply, completely uninhibited for the first time. Inuyasha looked from Kagome toward the well.

“I don’t want to go back just yet. Mom took Grampa to the ocean for a few days, and Sota is on a school trip until they get back. Let’s enjoy this moment in privacy.

Inuyasha smiled a peaceful smile she’d never seen before, and she reached out to stroke his cheek.

“Your hair is all matted from that battle, Inuyasha. Why don’t you take a bath and wash it?”

“I bathed in the river earlier, this is as clean as I could get it.”

“I’ll wash it for you. I’m sure we can get it cleaner than that.”

Inuyasha looked at her clearly taken aback.

“I’ll add some bubble bath. It will make a thick foam and you’ll be completely covered. I won’t see a thing.”

“Well, alright, I guess.”

Inuyasha waited in Kagome’s room for his bath. No matter how many times he visited her, it always took him by surprise how comfortable he felt in her room with its strange devices and overwhelming smell of her. He let himself be completely enveloped by her scent.

“Your bath is ready! I’ll get you a towel while you undress.”

Inuyasha walked into the familiar bathroom, taking in the new smells he would eventually recognize as Kagome’s toiletries.

Wow, this foam really can cover me. Did someone create bubble bath just so women could wash men’s hair with modesty? Inuyasha thought as he lowered himself into the warm water. This world has so many strange inventions.

Kagome hung a fresh towel and put a bath pillow under Inuyasha’s neck.

“There, isn’t that more comfortable?” She smiled and rolled back her sleeves, lathering shampoo between her hands.

She wasn’t ready to admit it, but she felt a little thrill sitting by the tub. True, she couldn’t see a thing through the bubbles, but she knew that as long as she sat there, Inuyasha would have to expose himself if he tried get past her. He would have to ask her to look away. She enjoyed the little power this gave her as she massaged shampoo into his scalp and hair.

“Mmmm…..”

“Doesn’t that feel good?”

“Mhmmmm…”

“Oh, the water is getting cold. Let me fix that for you.”

“I don’t mind, it’s warmer than the river.”

“It’s no trouble. And I need to rinse your hair anyway.”

She let the water start to drain and held the faucet head over Inuyasha, washing away all the dirt. Then she topped up the tub with hot water.

“I didn’t know it was so easy to make hot baths in your world,” he said. “You must miss that.”

“It is nice. We have hot water because throughout the whole country there are big tubes underground that go to all the houses. And for each house there is a machine that uses electricity to heat the water when you turn the hot tap on.” She pointed, “And it runs through the machine unchanged if you want cold.” She pointed to the other tap. Inuyasha’s vague expression told her he couldn’t fathom this. She wondered if she still had an elementary school text book that could help her explain electricity. She imagined building a potato clock in the kitchen with Inuyasha. She was sure he would start looking for demons when the lightbulb lit up and the thought made her smile.

“My world has lots of conveniences, but I don’t miss most of them. I like living with you. Life in Feudal Japan is hard, but it’s uncomplicated. Despite the wars, in some ways it seems very peaceful. But you’re right, I do miss the hot baths. I was thinking of taking one myself before you came over.”

“You could join me.”

He wished he could unspeak his words the instant he said them. He liked her company and he meant it innocently. But how can an invitation to a bath be meant innocently?

“I, uh, I - I didn’t mean it like that - I-“

“Okay,” Kagome surprised herself with how easily she accepted. She saw how much he had changed since the early days of theirs travels together - and even just since yesterday - and she trusted him in a way she couldn’t before; in a way he probably hadn’t trusted himself before.

“But just a bath.”

He nodded and turned to the wall so she could undress in private.

“Okay, you can look.” She said once she was in the bathtub, facing him. She started to stretch out her legs.

“Hey, watchit, quit poking me.”

“Sorry, my feet have been so sore and numb recently. I need new shoes.”

“Here, I can help with that.”

He picked up Kagome’s foot and rolled his knuckles into her soles, then rubbed each toe and massaged her ankle, then the other foot.

Where did he learn this?

As if reading her thoughts Inuyasha said “I asked Auntie Kaede how to help sore feet. I see how much yours bother you sometimes.”

This is the most thoughtful he’s ever been. And so suddenly.

After they were thoroughly relaxed Kagome said, “the water’s getting cold again. That’s our sign it’s time to get out. I’ll go first. No peaking,” she teased him, as she let the bathtub start to drain.

Inuyasha turned away and averted his gaze, for Kagome to get up and put on the bathrobe hanging over the door.

“Okay, you can get out. I won’t look!” She could have another moment of excitement wearing clothes while he was naked.

“What should we do now?” asked Inuyasha, wrapped in a big towel.

“I didn’t sleep very well last night. I could use a nap, how about you?”

“I keep telling you I’m not like you humans. I don’t need naps.”

“You can watch me sleep then.” I’m sure he’s exhausted, he just won’t admit it.

“Your clothes are dirty anyway. I’ll find you some pyjamas and we can wash them later.”

She pulled him to her room and looked through her closet.

“Here, these are a little too big for me, they should fit you.”

They changed back-to-back and she pulled him into bed with her. He could feel a warmth starting to grow in his stomach as he lay with her.

“It’s nice spending time like this in my world. Normally I have to study for a test in school, or you’re trying to hurry me back to the Feudal Era, but today we’re in no rush.”

Inuyasha kissed her. All the feelings he’d been pushing aside practically since the time they’d met were hovering just below his surface. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tighter, deepening their kiss. Kagome responded by entwining her fingers in his freshly cleaned hair.

The deeper they kissed, the bigger the warmth Inuyasha felt in the pit of his stomach, urging him to go further.

Kagome smells different. Could… could I be smelling her desire?

The thought warmed Inuyasha more and more until

“Uh-,” Kagome squealed and pulled back, blushing.

“What’s the matter?” Inuyasha asked before noticing the throbbing erection he had clearly visible under the flimsy pyjama bottoms.

He blushed scarlet and turned to face the ceiling, “Uh. sorry, I, can’t really help it. We can stop and just… take a nap.”

Kagome’s face started to cool and she stared at him with interest. She edged back toward him and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm over his chest.

“Do you-,” did he have the courage to say it? “Do you want to go further?”

Kagome stared at him looking for judgement or mockery in his face, but there was none.

“We don’t have to, Kagome. Just… if you want to. I wouldn’t think any less of you if you want to.”

Her embarassment seeped away and she said “Okay.” She too must have grown. “But I can’t get pregnant and I don’t have any contraception.”

“What should we do then?”

“Well, we could just use our mouths.”

“WHAT?! That’s disgust- uh. I mean, is it… safe?”

Kagome was blushing again profusely and clearly hurt. Callous as Inuyasha could be, he knew sex was a touchy subject for young women, and he felt deep regret at his show of disgust.

“People do it all the time in this age. It’s no more dangerous than the regular way.”

Inuyasha still felt a bit squeamish at this idea, but he was eager to assure Kagome she shouldn’t be embarrassed, and every bit of him was desperate to touch her as much as possible. Even if it would be in such a strange way.

He kissed her again, and this time she didn’t flinch when she felt his erection press on her legs. Instead she started to undo his pyjamas. One-by-one she undid the buttons on his shirt and took in what lay below. She’d seen him shirtless may times, but never had it made her feel such longing in her chest like this.

Inuyasha sat up so she could pull his shirt off him and he started to undo her buttons. With the first two undone he kissed her neck and down between her breasts, cupping each of them. Gently grazing her nipples with his claws, careful not to scratch her.

She undid her shirt and pulled it off, reaching for Inuyasha’s pants next. She rubbed his now massive erection, excitement continuing to build in her.

“Your desire smells so strong.”

He slipped a hand into Kagome’s pants while she slid his off. She was so wet and ready for him. He longed to plunge himself into her and hear her moans. He hoped she tasted as good as she smelled.

He pulled her pants off and climbed on top of her.

“I’ll go first.”

He leaned down to kiss her resting his hands on her swelling breasts, squeezing them. He pulled his claws gently along her sides as he kissed her lower and lower, leaving a tingle everywhere he touched.

He got down to her hips and paused to let the smell fill him. She spread her thighs to give him space, and he held her hips while he leaned down. He put his tongue over her whole vulva and started vigorously licking.

“Slow down!”

He slowed down, steadily licking everything.

I love this taste. Every sense is overwhelmed by her. It’s incredible.

Kagome had never felt anything like this. She was tingling all over. She felt pressure behind her nose, and energy in the pit of her stomach building so fast she was sure she couldn’t contain it. Heat travelled through her body and she started to shake and squeal.

“What! Did I hurt you?”

“No, don’t stop! It’s so goo - AAAHHHH!” She finished as Inuyasha resumed.

Kagome panted while Inuyasha wiped his mouth and lay back down beside her.

“So,” Kagome got out, between heaving breaths. “Using your mouth isn’t so bad?”

“No, I like it. I like tasting you. And I like knowing I can make you feel that good.”

“My turn then. When I catch my breath.”

Kagome started to turn and Inuyasha easily pulled her on top of him. She looked at him lovingly and kissed him before moving downward. She kissed a line all down him until she got to his erection. She put a hand around his shaft to hold him in place for her mouth. She slipped him in and sucked on him a few times, listening to his deep moans. Then she rubbed him with one hand while licking his most sensitive spot, gently pulling his head in and out of her mouth from time to time.

Inuyasha lightly tugged her hair as she sucked.

“You’re tongue feels so good.”

She licked his sensitive area faster and harder as he moaned deeper and longer until finally he felt warmth spread all over his stomach.

Kagome went to the bathroom, and then wiped him off with his bath towel before tucking them both into bed.

“Inuyasha, do you think anybody will notice something is different between us when we go back?”

But Inuyasha was already asleep.

Kagome wrapped herself in him arms, and let herself drift off peacefully beside him.


End file.
